White roses
by plum blossom angel
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa has just found out he was born in Japan. He decides to go back and find out who were his parents. He meets a certain girl who is his housemate's best friend. She is pretty and nice. Who do you think she is? E&T S&S C&Y ! Pls R
1. Default Chapter

White Roses  
  
Chapter 1 : The Departure  
  
In England .....  
  
A young man stepped out from the washroom, looking wet yet refreshed after the long, hot day. His dark blue hair reached his eyes. He can be said as a quite built-up young man. He quickly dressed into a simple blue T-shirt and beige khakis which matches his skin perfectly. He is not vain but he knows how to choose his clothes. He is quite different from other typical guys ( in other words he is better !!! Lynnie : of course he is better !!!! he is Eriol kun after all !!!!!! ). As he was going to walk out of his bungalow, the phone rang menacingly. He sighed and answered the phone.  
  
" Hello, Hiragizawa speaking. May I help you ??? "  
  
" Hello Eriol. It's me, Kaho , "  
  
" oh ..what can I do for you, Mizuki san ? "  
  
" why are you still being so formal with me Eriol ? "  
  
" It's good to be formal, "  
  
" well , don't you have anything else to say to me ???? "  
  
" no, nothing at all , "  
  
" Eriol Hiragizawa...don't be rude to me like that. After all, I call you and I was your girlfriend , "  
  
" I know that. But it didn't work out and I am pretty sure you know why. Frankly speaking I didn't fall in love with you at all , "  
  
" what ??? you mean you didn't like me at all ?? "  
  
" ....yes, "  
  
" Why ???? answer me now, "  
  
" because you are full of secrets and lies. I don't even know you well and to mention you only liked me because of my money. You wanted my money didn't you ? "  
  
" I..I..well, yes . I wanted your money. I just went to you in a seductive way and you fell for it. So it's partly your fault that you have to go through this pain , "  
  
" Pain ??? I see but I assure you I am in no state of pain or whatsoever. In fact, I am at my happiest state so you need not worry about me , "  
  
" Why.you..How could you ?? I am supposed to be the dream girl of every guy in town, "  
  
" sorry Mizuki san. I need to go now. "  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa hung up the phone. He felt slightly happier after ' The Big Breakup ' with Kaho Mizuki. He didn't like her at all but he pitied her. Since she had admitted she liked him because of his money, he quickly took the opportunity to break off with her. He took his jacket and walked right out of his house. The streets in England at that time was filled with beautiful, soft, shiny falling snow. It was certainly an unforgettable sight. He glanced at his watch.  
  
" Oh damn ! I am late !!!! "  
  
He was suppose to meet some of his college pals.  
  
" sorry I'm late guys , "  
  
" Eriol Hiragizawa ! You are so late !!! "  
  
" so sorry , "  
  
He took a place beside his one of his friends. They all had a long talk until Eriol finally cleared his throat to say something. Everyone understood he had an announcement to make so they kept quiet.  
  
" Guys....it's been a long time , "  
  
" What are you trying to imply by that statement ??? "  
  
" This will be the last time we meet , "  
  
" WHAT ??? what are you trying to tell us ?? "  
  
" I am moving back to Japan, "  
  
" Japan ??? why there ??? "  
  
" I was born there and I missed it. Besides, I just knew I had a mansion there , "  
  
" where will you be staying there ??? "  
  
" in a small town called Tomoeda, "  
  
" you are serious about this ?? "  
  
" I am always serious about things like that, "  
  
" yes I know, "  
  
" it's nice meeting all of you, "  
  
" when are you leaving ??? "  
  
" tomorrow, "  
  
" so fast ? "  
  
" yes , "  
  
" how about all your stuff here in England ??? do you need some help with the packing though I am sure you can manage fine like always, "  
  
" I'm leaving them here in my house so less packing , "  
  
" I see , "  
  
" I need to go home and pack my clothes so this means farewell, "  
  
Eriol got up so did all the rest of his friends. There was a big hugging session. Some of the girls cried as they had really like Eriol. They thought he was kinda hot and really cool. The guys felt solemn. The owner of the shop gave him a big packet of his famous tea leaves since Eriol had been a frequent customer. After that , he left the shop looking slightly sad. He decided to walk home as he wanted to look at the view for the last time before he left. He was sure he will come back to England but that will be in a few years time. He watched the hassles of city life. Throngs of people here and there. The sounds of laughing and giggling can be heard almost everywhere. He leaned against the bars of a skating ring. He was amused by how well the people on the ring skated. He was a good skater himself thought he never admits it ( Lynnie : AHhhhhhh..Eriol kun is so modest !!!! plum blossom angel : hey ! stop interrupting !!! Lynnie : but..but ...Eriol kun is so ....ahhhhhh plum blossom angel : yeah yeah Eriol kun is the best )  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
I am going to miss this place but I guess it's for the best. At least I can stay away from Kaho for a moment. I can start a new life.....Tomoeda..sounds like a nice place. I can lots of plans when I get there. Maybe I can find out who my parents were and how do they look like....it's going to be great. I can even find cherry blossom trees there. Though I am not sure if I can find a job but that doesn't really matter I guess.  
  
He reached his house. He struggled for the key in his pocket. He then unlocked the door and entered. He went up to his room and started packing quickly. He dumped his clothes into a big luggage bag and a few other things and he was done. He decided to buy all the other stuff when he reaches Japan. He placed the flight ticket on his table and took a bath. He can be described as a very hygienic person. Baths seem to take him off his mind on things.  
  
Next morning,.....  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
* yawn * * yawn ** yawn * !!! I hate to wake up at such an early hour. I mean what in the world do I have to wake up so early ????? stupid little alarm clock ! waking me up as this hour !!!! wait a minute ! oh shit !!! I got a flight to take !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He reached for his black rim glasses and scrambled out of the bed quickly. He took a short bath and then dressed as fast as he could. Hopping here and there like a rabbit on a treasure hunt, he took everything he remembered. He took a light breakfast and he was on his way to the airport. And fortunately, he made it on time. ( Lynnie : thank goodness ! my poor poor Eriol kun ! he had to wake up so early !!! it must have been so tiring...)  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
Pheeewwww..I.I.....made it on time !!!  
  
Slightly panting after the running , hopping and to mention speed driving. He was on his way to the new place...the new destination...called Tomoeda.  
  
End of chappy !!! how is it ?? I made Kaho so bad didn't I ? No offence to Kaho fans !!! It's not that I don't like her but I just don't like her to be with Eriol. I think she and Touya make a better couple !!! hehehehhe....anyway Lynnie is one of my best friends who umm...is very and when I say very it's really very very in love with Eriol.( don't mind her ! ) in the next chappy, Tomoyo will step in !! * hint ** hint *anyway pls don't forget to REVIEW !!! see that button down there ??? press it and review this fic !!! when you are done, press the close button !!! thank you for reading and reviewing !!! plum blossom angel bows and waves to the people ..!!!! TQ  
  
Plum blossom angel 


	2. The Savior

White roses Chapter 2 : The savior  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji stood timidly at the corner. She felt very awkward. She was at one of her mom's little simple tea parties but believe me it is not as simple as it is supposed to be. Her friends and their husbands in dresses and tuxes.  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
I thought this was going to be a simple tea party ! damn !!! I look so stupid ..standing and not being able to do anything ! I should have stayed in my room !! wait a minute ! maybe I can slipped out of this party...I am sure no one in the world would see me!!  
  
Just as she was about to slipped off to her room.....  
  
" Tomoyo !!! "  
  
Tomoyo turned around and saw her mother, Sonomi Daidouji who was waving violently at her.  
  
" H..HHH.iiii..Hi mom...,"  
  
" Tomoyo darling..I want you to meet someone , "  
  
* groan * * groan * * groan *  
  
" oh really ??? who ??? "  
  
" this is Takuya Kanzaki ...he is Mrs. Kanzaki's son who is working in a very wealthy company , "  
  
A young man ( Lynnie : ewwwwwww....he's so ugly !!!! eriol kun is way way better !!!!!! plum blossom angel : * sweatdrop * ) appeared from the crowd he bow lightly and said..  
  
" good evening miss...it's my pleasure to meet you which I called it fate , "  
  
" it's a pleasure to meet you as well , "  
  
Tomoyo answered in a polite tone.  
  
" awww..isn't he a nice young man Tomoyo ??? "  
  
" a..umm....,"  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
Oh my god ...this guy is so..so..proper..too proper ! and he calls it fate ???? I mean sure I believe in fate but not this type of fate ! I am so sick of this introducing-me-to-lots-of-wealthy-man-session ! mom has got to stop it ! I am not going to get married so soon ! even if I was , I would never marry someone I don't like ! damn..now what should I do ?????  
  
" bye sweetie..please be nice to Takuya ok ? "  
  
" don't worry Mrs Daidouji..I will take good care of Tomoyo san , "  
  
" oh this is wonderful ! "  
  
Sonomi Daidouji walks of hurriedly leaving poor poor Tomoyo with Takuya.  
  
" Tomoyo san .would you like to have a dance with me ??? "  
  
" umm.....no thank you ,"  
  
" what ??? please repeat that sentence , "  
  
" I said no thank you , "  
  
" why in the world not ??? "  
  
" I am kind of tired , "  
  
" but still it's just one small dance.I'm sure you can survive it , "  
  
" I don't feel like dancing Kanzaki kun .so don't make me , "  
  
" you are going to dance with me and that's final , "  
  
He gripped her wrist hardly and pull her into the middle of the crowd. Tomoyo struggled and struggled but to no avail. But before they could start dancing, someone tapped on Takuya's shoulder . He turned ..who do you think it it ?????. ( Lynnie : Eriol kun to the rescue !!!! plum blossom angel : * dush * big big anime fall ) he turned and saw a guy with dark brown hair facing him. ( Lynnie : WHAT ???? IT IS SUPPOSE TO BE ERIOL KUN !!! ) Tomoyo gasped and exclaimed in surprise.  
  
" Syaoran kun ! "  
  
" Syaoran kun ??? who the hell are you ??? "  
  
" please be more polite to Syaoran kun ..Kanzaki san , " " Tomoyo.don't bother. He doesn't need to be polite if he doesn't want to. Anyway , let's go ! "  
  
" Go ?? I don't think so..her mom has lent her to be, "  
  
" Really ?? Tomoyo let's go. I'm pretty sure you want to get away from this creep, "  
  
Tomoyo walked to Syaoran's side . Takuya foamed. He was about to explode.  
  
" wait ! if you go with him Tomoyo san, I will tell your mom , "  
  
" oh no ! please don't , "  
  
" don't worry Tomoyo..I asked aunt Sonomi's permission already, "  
  
" WHAT ??? "  
  
" so shall we ? "  
  
" sure let's go Syaoran kun , "  
  
They left Takuya all alone standing there looking angry.  
  
" ahh..your mom has been matchmaking again hasn't she ?? "  
  
" yes , "  
  
" I am surprised at her ! she had always chose such .ahem.ahem.nice guys . but this time that .whatsisname again.oh right Takuya Kanzaki is such a freak ! "  
  
" yeah I know. He is so pushy ! can't take a 'no' for an answer. Thank god you saved me..anyway, what did you tell my mom to gain her permission ?? "  
  
" oh that..I said we had a gathering. It's the anniversary of our friendship.something like that I guess , "  
  
" wow...Syaoran kun you're so smart, "  
  
" well let's go, "  
  
" go where ?? "  
  
" Sakura and the gang are waiting for us in my apartment, "  
  
" what ??? really ?? but why ?? "  
  
Syaoran grinned and said....  
  
" it's our anniversary remember ? "  
  
Tomoyo giggled. She was so glad to have a friend like Li Syaoran. He was really very surprising these days. He wasn't that shy though he still is whenever he is around Sakura. He was now friendlier than ever. Tomoyo and him entered his car and drove to his apartment which took about several minutes only. They entered his house . Tomoyo look so happy as she saw the whole gang there.  
  
" ahhh..victory again Li kun ! you manage to save Tomoyo chan from one of her mom's little tea parties, "  
  
" umm..yeah.I guess , "  
  
" Tomoyo chan ! how was the party anyway ?? "  
  
" oh.. it's was ..well..ask Syaoran kun , "  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and told them everything. Yamazaki was looking ballistic ! Chiharu gasped while Sakura looked worried. Naoko and Rika kept quiet . They were all very surprised at what had happen. Yamazaki finally broke the silence by saying....  
  
" that creep ! if I ever see his face, he is doom ! "  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura looked determined as well.  
  
" let's forget it ! " Tomoyo said meekly  
  
" ok fine ...but Tomoyo san you must tell me how he looks like , " Yamazaki said grimly  
  
" no way ! you will beat him up so badly , his mom will come after you ! " Tomoyo said shocked at Yamazaki's suggestion  
  
" fine ! Li kun ! you tell me how he looks like then , "  
  
" sure pal ! I wanna beat him up anyway , " Syaoran nodded in agreement  
  
" Syaoran kun ! Yamazaki kun ! you wouldn't be so bad would you ?? " Tomoyo asked in an alarm tone.  
  
She knows how outrageous Syaoran and Yamazaki could be. Syaoran and Yamazaki gave her an evil grin. Finally,....  
  
" so what do you guys want to do now ??? " Sakura asked  
  
" I don't know , " Rika answered  
  
" let's tell ghost stories ! " Naoko suggested brightly  
  
Sakura gave a loud shriek that made everyone jump !  
  
" nn.noo..a.nnything..b.bbuutt...ghost..s..s..tories , "  
  
" don't worry Sakura chan ! I won't make it that scary , "  
  
Syaoran strongly disagree to the suggestion as he knew Sakura could not bear ghost stories whether it was scary or not. But everyone wanted to do so , so he couldn't do anything about it. He noticed Sakura shifting nearer to him when the story began. He * blush * and smiled a bit ( Lynnie : eewwwww...Syaoran kun is so disgusting ! )  
  
" you like this situation don't you ?? " Tomoyo whispered into his ears  
  
blush * * blush * * blush * * blush * . Sakura hung onto him for the start till the end which causes Syaoran to do you-know-what ! the others were frequently giving him the evil grins and smirks. The little gathering ended after Syaoran made dinner which consist of Dim Sum and some other Chinese food.  
  
" wow Li kun is such a good cook !!! " Chiharu commented  
  
" I am not that good at cooking , " Syaoran replied modestly  
  
" I wish Takashi could cook for me like you do for Meiling everyday , "  
  
" I would if you wanted me too , " Yamazaki said calmly  
  
" Li kun ! thanks for having us here tonight and thanks for the dinner. It was really good," Rika said finally to end the night  
  
All of them went home leaving Syaoran, Sakura , Meiling and Tomoyo behind. Meiling had to stay home and clean up while Syaoran was to send Sakura and Tomoyo home. Meiling and Tomoyo made an agreement that Syaoran must send her home first so that he and Sakura will have time alone later. They grinned wickedly at their plan.  
  
" oh.oh...Syaoran kun...., "  
  
" what is it Tomoyo san ?? "  
  
" I..I...well,.I ....,"  
  
" just tell me will ya , "  
  
" I need to go home first...or...my mom..w..wwill...kki..iill.me . I know my house is not on the way and you might need to use another road.., "  
  
" it's ok. We will send you home first ,"  
  
" really ??? "  
  
" yeah sure if Sakura feels ok with it , "  
  
" of course I feel ok with it , "  
  
SO...after sending Tomoyo ( Lynnie : oooo..sneaky sneaky ! ) home, Syaoran cleverly took the opportunity.  
  
" so..."  
  
" so ? "  
  
" we haven't had a walk together since ..umm.a long time , "  
  
" you mean ages ! "  
  
" yeah . I wonder why , "  
  
" because we are all busy I guess , "  
  
" yeah ! anyway, what's new ? "  
  
" nothing really . you ? "  
  
" ummm..oh right ! Meiling is moving back to Hong Kong since my mom thinks she should meet some cool, suave Chinese guy or something , "  
  
" jealous are you ? "  
  
" me ?? of course not ! "  
  
" as you are no more the favourite ! "  
  
" sure sure , "  
  
They chased each other around wildly until they reached Sakura's house. Touya looked furious but was cooled down by Yukito who was staying over. Syaoran bid Sakura goodnight and went home looking absolutely ..HAPPY ! ( Lynnie : eewwwww... I can't believe it !!! Syaoran kun is so disgusting ! )  
  
The end !  
  
So how was it ???? was it okay ??? pls review !!!! pls pls remember to review ! the lil' button there way down there ...hehehhehehehehehe thanks for reviewing ! chappy 3 will have Eriol !!!! ( Lynnie : OH MY GOD !!! I AM SO GLAD ERIOL IS COMING IN !!!! plum blossom angel : * sweatdrop * ) 


	3. The New Guy

White roses  
  
Chapter 3 : The new guy  
  
Syaoran's apartment.....  
  
" are not going to miss me at all ???? "  
  
" heh ? do I actually have to answer that ?? "  
  
Meiling and Syaoran were arguing about Meiling's going home to Hong Kong thingy .  
  
" answer the question now Li Xiao Lang ! "  
  
" ok ! ok ! of course I will miss you , "  
  
" good at least you do have a satisfying answer , "  
  
" when are you leaving anyway ??? "  
  
" this evening , "  
  
" WHAT ????????? "  
  
" you got a problem with it ??? "  
  
" no ! I mean yes ! why so fast ???? "  
  
" I really want to get there quick ! "  
  
" and why ? "  
  
" because aunty ( Syaoran's mom ) said the guy she was going to introduced me to is superbly good looking ! she said he's way better than you ! "  
  
" hpmh ! mom is such a traitor ! "  
  
Meiling burst out laughing . Syaoran look absolutely boiling.  
  
Later in the evening,.....  
  
" I am gonna miss you guys ,"  
  
" Meiling chan ! why do you have to leave so fast ??? "  
  
" let's put it this way Sakura chan, I WANNA MEET THE COOL, HOT , SUAVE, ATTRACTIVE, AND THE MOST GOOD LOOKING GUY ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN !!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
" yeah sure sure ! my mom's gonna set you up with some weird looking waldo who just has a lot of knowledge ! you just wait and see , "  
  
" hmph ! I'll show you Li Xiao Lang that aunty has very good taste ! "  
  
So off went Meiling ! Sakura and Syaoran stayed there watching the plane fly off in the sunset .They felt rather sad at the departure of Meiling.  
  
" So what now Syaoran kun ? "  
  
" umm....go home I guess ,"  
  
" that's not what I mean , "  
  
" then what did you mean ? "  
  
" I mean what are you going to do since now Meiling chan has gone to Hong Kong ? "  
  
" oh I have to find a housemate I guess ,"  
  
" oh ok , "  
  
Syaoran sent Sakura home and then he went home.  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
It seems so quiet here. I guess it's because Meiling is not here. So now what ? I think I should get a house mate . it's not that I can't pay the rent but I just wanna save some money for the future.  
  
Suddenly , his evil thoughts interrupted him  
  
" the future ? do you mean the future as in getting married to Sakura ? "  
  
Syaoran blushed heavily at the thought.  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
Getting married to Sakura is good. Wait I didn't mean that !!! seriously !  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.  
  
" hullo , Li residence ,"  
  
" hello are you Mr. Li by any chance ? "  
  
" yes I am . May I help you ? "  
  
" well, I heard you are looking for a house mate right ? "  
  
" yeah ,"  
  
" do you think that house mate thingy is still available ? "  
  
" of course it is ,"  
  
" great ! I'll take the place then , "  
  
" when are you moving in ? "  
  
" as soon as possible ,"  
  
" well, how about tomorrow. I am quite free tomorrow ,"  
  
" that would be great . I'll come over tomorrow morning if it is fine with you ,"  
  
" it's fine. I'll be waiting ,"  
  
" thanks ,"  
  
" you're welcome , "  
  
" bye ,"  
  
" bye , "  
  
Syaoran put the phone feeling happy that he had finally found a house mate. He called Sakura to share the good news.  
  
" really Syaoran kun ? "  
  
" yeah ,"  
  
" that's wonderful ,"  
  
" I know ,"  
  
" I will come over with Tomoyo to help your new house mate move in ok ? "  
  
" you don't have to , "  
  
" I know but I want to ,"  
  
" ok then ,"  
  
Syaoran felt so happy he was jumping . Sakura was coming over tomorrow ! the sentence repeated in his head a couple of times.  
  
Next morning,......  
  
Ding dong /////////////////  
  
Syaoran got up from bed  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
Shit !!!!!!! I overslept !!!!!  
  
He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed and then answered the door. Sakura and Tomoyo were outside. Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing. Syaoran looked confused then asked  
  
" what are laughing at ?? "  
  
" you ! your oh-so-wonderful-bed-tousled-hair ! "  
  
" oh damn 1 I forgotten bout the hair ! "  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura burst out laughing even more. Syaoran looked furious.  
  
SAKURA'S POV  
  
Syaoran's so funny ! actually , he looks good with the hair like that !  
  
She blushed at the thought. Tomoyo seemed to know what she was thinking.  
  
" ahhh Sakura chan ! you are so sneaky ! "  
  
" what ? I am not ! "  
  
Syaoran looked confused and asked what was wrong. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him blankly and burst into laughter again.  
  
" that's it ! if you guys wanna stay here laughing , fine ! I am going to take a bath , "  
  
" awwww...Syaoran kun ! don't get angry will you ," Sakura said as she quickly went in the house and slipped her hand into his arms which made our dear dear Syaoran kun blushed.  
  
" I am not angry or mad or whatsoever ! "  
  
" yay ! "  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
She's so cute when she looks like that . I wonder why she slipped her arms into mine ? does she like me ?? as a friend or more than that ? the way she looks now is absolutely heart melting ! she's so wonderful isn't she ?  
  
" yes she is , " Tomoyo whispered into his ears as if she heard the question  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled. He had always liked Tomoyo as a friend. She was smart, pretty, nice, and not to mention evil and sneaky ! he remembered her every single effort to match make him and Sakura. All the lonely and warm times he was with Sakura was all thanks to Tomoyo. He wished that Tomoyo would find a guy for herself instead of spending her time match making them. He * sigh * heavily.  
  
" something wrong ? " Sakura asked looking at Syaoran's face intently  
  
" nothing really , "  
  
" hmph ! "  
  
" ok fine ! I'll tell you later , "  
  
" yay ! Syaoran kun is so nice !!! "  
  
Syaoran gave a little snort. Sakura looked around his house. Syaoran followed her eyes. Observing every single thing she was looking at until finally he asked....  
  
" is there something wrong ? "  
  
" you know something Syaoran kun ? "  
  
" what ? "  
  
" your house , "  
  
" what about my house ? "  
  
" well, it's...SO DAMN CLEAN !!!!! "  
  
" isn't that good ? you want it to be messy instead ? "  
  
" I came here to help move in stuff and clean your house a little ! but it seems there's no need now , " Sakura said in a muffled tone.  
  
" I like being neat and clean Sakura, "  
  
" I know , "  
  
Ding Dong /////////////////////  
  
" I'll get the door Syaoran kun ! " Tomoyo said quickly at the awkward silence.  
  
She ran to the door and open it violently. She saw a good looking young man with dark black hair. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
" hi ! I'm Eriol Hiragizawa , "  
  
" are you the new tenant ? "  
  
" yeah , "  
  
( Lynnie : YAY ! Eriol kun finally came in the chappy ! plum blossom angel : *sweatdrop* )  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
Woah...she's so pretty....  
  
" oh cool ! " Tomoyo replied excitedly  
  
" ummm...wait a minute ! I thought the owner of this house was a guy called Li Syaoran , " Eriol voiced out awkwardly.  
  
" that's right ! I am just his friend ,"  
  
" girl friend ? " Eriol prompted  
  
" that is a very personal question Hiragizawa san for a person you don't know yet , "  
  
" I am very sorry. Curiousity kills me I guess , "  
  
" but I am not his girl friend anyway..just a friend, wait ! very good friends. Will you please come inside ? "  
  
" ok sure , "  
  
Eriol stared at the house.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
This place is beautiful. A guy actually lives here ???? he must be a neat freak then wait a minute ! I am a neat freak as well. He must have a maid or something.  
  
He stepped into the living room and saw a guy with another girl.  
  
" Syaoran kun ! here's your new house mate , "  
  
Syaoran turned and saw Eriol. He studied him hardly. He came to a conclusion that Eriol was a-cool-wannabe and is a very calm person. Eriol studied him as well. He knew Syaoran was the fiery type. They knew they were both very different.  
  
" hi ! I'm Li Syaoran and this two pretty young ladies are Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto , "  
  
Sakura gave a slight bow and so did Tomoyo.  
  
" I have to admit something Li san..your house is too clean , "  
  
" aha ! see I told you Syaoran kun , "  
  
" hai Sakura ! "  
  
" do you have a maid or something ??? "  
  
" no I don't ,"  
  
" there's one thing you have to know bout Syaoran kun which is he is a neat and very well organized person ! "  
  
" I see ,"  
  
Syaoran realized something so he looked around . Observing around here and there. Eriol looked at Syaoran and asked  
  
" something wrong ? "  
  
" where are you stuff ? "  
  
" these are my stuff , "  
  
Eriol showed Syaoran two regular luggage bags.  
  
" you mean that's all ? "  
  
" yes , "  
  
" see Sakura ! you didn't need to come over after all , "  
  
" I thought he had lot's of stuff ! "  
  
Eriol laughed and asked....  
  
" you mean you and your friend came over to help me move in ? "  
  
" yes of course ! "  
  
" well I thank you then , "  
  
Syaoran smiled and asked...  
  
" anyone wants breakfast ? "  
  
" me ! " Tomoyo and Sakura shouted together  
  
Syaoran grinned and offered Eriol as well.  
  
" please join us as well Hiragizawa san ,"  
  
" just Eriol will do fine. Where are you getting the food anyway ? "  
  
" get ? Syaoran kun doesn't get ! he cooks ! "  
  
" how lucky can I get ? " Eriol laughed  
  
" you guys have a seat first while I prepared the food ok ? " Syaoran asked  
  
" I wanna help ! " Sakura said happily  
  
" ok then. Come on Sakura , "  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the living room. It was an awkward silence. Suddenly , there was a scream. Both of them jumped and ran to the kitchen. They saw Syaoran leaning over looking at Sakura's finger. He took her finger gently and sucked the blood softly. Sakura blushed madly.  
  
" are you okay Sakura ? "  
  
" I'.I'm.ff..ffiine ,"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo saw the whole thing. They knew they shouldn't interrupt so they went back to the living room.  
  
" so..Hiragizawa..san.., "  
  
" call me Eriol , "  
  
" ok .umm..where are you from ? "  
  
" England ,"  
  
" so you are English ? "  
  
" half . I am half Japanese half English ,"  
  
" that's nice , "  
  
" Li san is in love with Kinomoto san am I right ? "  
  
" ahh.you are a good observer I see and yes he does. Ever since we were little kids ,"  
  
" you seem to care a lot about him ,"  
  
" he is my best friend , "  
  
" you like him , "  
  
" I like him because he is one of the best guy friends alive and one more thing I would like to get straight with you which is this is really none of your business since we have just met and I'm very sure you would not like other people questioning you the same thing , "  
  
" I'm sorry for being rude and .."  
  
" forget it , "  
  
" what ??? "  
  
" it's ok since curiousity kills me as well so I understand , "  
  
" you mean you are not angry at all , "  
  
" yep , "  
  
" but why ? "  
  
" life must be full of forgiveness or you will never live a right life , "  
  
Eriol raised his eye brows but said nothing.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
This girl...weird..she's different from others. To be exact, she's very different from what I thought. I think she's....  
  
" GUYS !!!!!!!! "  
  
Sakura screamed from the kitchen  
  
" hai Sakura chan ? "  
  
" the food is ready , "  
  
" ikimasho Hiragizawa san.eh..wait..Eriol kun ,"  
  
" hai , "  
  
so, they had a good breakfast together. To everyone of them.it was the beginning of something new..new friends ..  
  
So how was it ???? pls review...pls..pls ! anyway thanks for everything.  
  
Sayonara minna..  
  
Plum blossom angel 


	4. The meeting

Thanks for the reviews !!!!!! hope you like this chappy !!!!!  
  
White roses  
  
Chapter 4 : The meeting  
  
In a room , a young girl sat on her soft white bed. Music played it's way into her ears. She smiled as the radio DJ played a song she has waited for days. She longed to hear it.  
  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh, no It's not the things you do  
  
That tease and wound me bad  
  
But it's the way you do  
  
The things you do to me  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh, no The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one, number one  
  
The song went on and on. She jumped up her bed and dance. She took her remote control as her microphone and sang. She bounced up and down until she got kinda dizzy but she went on and on.  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh, no The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one, number one Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh, no The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
{Repeat}  
  
The song finally ended. She jumped down from the bed looking sweaty but satisfied. She looked at her clock. It was 8 in the morning. What should she do ? she thought deeply.until finally...MATCH MAKE SYAORAN AND SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!! she smiled in satisfaction at how she was about to spend her time. She laughed evilly. Her maid came in looking surprised at her evil laugh. She shut up immediately.  
  
" ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo sama , "  
  
" ohayo gozaimasu Rina san , "  
  
" Tomoyo sama , you are still very young you know , "  
  
" yeah I know that , "  
  
" you must not commit things that you are not suppose to , "  
  
" commit things ? explain further please Rina san ,"  
  
" ok.promise me something.., "  
  
" sure. Name it ,"  
  
" promise you won't murder me ,"  
  
" huh? "  
  
then, she finally got what her maid was trying to say. She laughed and laughed. She just couldn't stop.  
  
" Rina san,..I am not a murderer. I was laughing evilly because I had a plan to match make some innocent people ! I am quite harmless really ! "  
  
" oh sorry.my fault , "  
  
" it's ok ,"  
  
" do you need me to do anything perhaps ? make your bed ? iron your clothes ? "  
  
" no thank you. I can do it myself .you may go now ,"  
  
" hai ,"  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly as she looked out the window. The sun shone beautifully. The grass looked like a long green carpet and flowers bloom amazingly. The sky was in her favourite colour of blue and purple. It was a perfect day to do anything she thought and just then, she noticed two figures walking into her house compound. She looked intently to see who it was. She was afraid it was one of her mom's rich snobby friends that might drag her down to meet their bratty sons ! but she was wrong.as the figures came closer..she noticed that it was....SYAORAN KUN AND ERIOL KUN !!! she jumped happily.  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
Ahhhhhhhh...visitors in such a morning !~!!!! this will be a great day ! I have a good premonition about today  
  
She ran downstairs quickly. She hurried to the door. She zoomed past her maids and opened the door.  
  
" ohayo minna ! "  
  
" erm.ohayo.Tomoyo chan., "  
  
She stared at them.  
  
" what's wrong ? "  
  
" erm.you are still in your pajamas.,"  
  
Her face burned.  
  
" oh..h.umm..come in and have a seat while I get ready . make yourselves at home ,"  
  
Syaoran laughed heartily and so did Eriol.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
Hahahahhahaha.this girl is hilarious ! but I must admit.she does looked really good in those pajamas..!!! Wait ! what am I saying ???  
  
His thoughts made his face burned as well. Syaoran's sharp eyes caught the action. He grinned at Eriol  
  
" why are you grinning like that ? "  
  
" you like her.."  
  
" I do not ,"  
  
" you think she looks hot and sexy in her pajamas ."  
  
Eriol's face turned into 7 shades of red.  
  
" hah ! I knew it !! "  
  
" shut up ! "  
  
" don't worry , I won't tell her ,"  
  
" thanks pal ! glad to meet you ,"  
  
" same here , "  
  
They gave themselves a hug which Tomoyo caught  
  
" woah..what's this ? gay hug ? am I interrupting ? so sorry ,"  
  
She laughed. Now both of them blush but join in the laughter. One of her youngest maids bustle in. She saw Eriol and stared at him . Eriol noticed the staring and asked ..  
  
" what's wrong miss ? "  
  
" oooo..Tomoyo sama who's this ? your boyfriend ???"  
  
" he is not ! gomen Eriol kun ,"  
  
" that's ok "  
  
" that's because you like to be called ' her boyfriend ' " Syaoran whispered into Eriol's ears  
  
" shut up ,"  
  
" Tomoyo sama ! he is so cute , " her maid commented bashfully  
  
Tomoyo laughed and asked the guys.  
  
" why are you here anyway ? "  
  
" you are suppose to meet the gang at the 'lil tea shop ' ! "  
  
" oh my god ! I forgotten !!!! "  
  
" the lil tea shop ? "  
  
" so dayo ne ! Eriol kun !!! you can meet the rest , "  
  
" that would be great ,"  
  
" well, let's go ! "  
  
" wait ! how are we getting there Syaoran kun ? "  
  
" walk ," Syaoran replied simply  
  
Eriol took a glance at Tomoyo to see if she will grumble about walking but she didn't . Instead, she looked happy about it.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
If it was Kaho..she would have grumble and asked where was my luxurious car or she would not date me.  
  
" I see you like walking ," he commented  
  
" yes ! today will be a nice day to have a long walk ,"  
  
Syaoran agreed totally. They picked up Sakura on the way. So finally they reach the ' lil tea shop '. Yamazaki, Rika , Chiharu and Naoko were already there waiting.  
  
" you are late ! " Chiharu grumbled  
  
" gomen ,"  
  
" who might you be ? " Yamazaki asked as he had just noticed Eriol.  
  
" hi ! I'm Eriol Hiragizawa ,"  
  
" is this your new housemate Li san ? " Rika asked  
  
" hai ,"  
  
Yamazaki held out his hand and said.  
  
" hi ! I'm Yamazaki Takashi , "  
  
" nice to meet you ,"  
  
" I'm Chiharu and I'm Takashi's cousin ,"  
  
" I'm Rika and this is Naoko ,"  
  
" it's a pleasure to meet you ,"  
  
" the pleasure is ours ,"  
  
They had a pleasurable breakfast. There were not much people in the shop this morning. So they had the shop to themselves.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
This is a nice place and nice people. Boy, am I lucky or what ? Li san does know how to mix with the right people. This is what I wanted it to be. A fresh start...  
  
" Eriol kun ? "  
  
" hai Tomoyo san ? "  
  
" you are thinking very deeply.care to share ? "  
  
" ermrmm.,"  
  
" TOMOYO CHAN ! it's your turn to perform today ! " Yamazaki said  
  
" really ?"  
  
" yes ! "  
  
" perform ? " Eriol looked confuse  
  
" you'll see ," Syaoran said grinning.  
  
Tomoyo took the stage and asked  
  
" what would you like to hear ? "  
  
Everyone thought hard until finally Syaoran decided  
  
" hey guys wanna hear Tomoyo's ' canon in D major ' ??? "  
  
" sounds good to me ,"  
  
" okay ..you guys want it in violin or piano version ,"  
  
" PIANO ! "  
  
Tomoyo sat at the grand piano. She gave a nod to the owner who returned a smile. She started playing and all the others appreciated the song immensely. Eriol looked amazed. Syaoran , the sharp one caught the look ( Lynnie : why is it always Syaoran ! Syaoran ! and never ending of Syaoran ? plum blossom angel : coz I like him ! Lynnie : hmph ! ERIOL KUN IS STILL THE BEST. NOBODY CAN BEAT HIM ! )  
  
" you looked dazed .."  
  
" Li san ! you were looking at me all the time ! appreciate the song will ya ? or wait a minute ! are you gay ??? is that why you keep staring at me ? "  
  
" I am appreciating the song and I'm not gay ! "  
  
" please no..my mom would kill me if I'm gay. Please let me go Li san ! "  
  
Syaoran laughed softly and slapped Eriol's back which he fully return. Tomoyo finally ended the song. Everyone clapped . She bowed and took her seat quickly.  
  
" that was wonderful Tomoyo chan !!! " Sakura said happily.  
  
" you are full of surprises Tomoyo san ,"  
  
" really Eriol ? I don't think so ,"  
  
back at Syaoran's apartment,.....  
  
" you like her ,"  
  
" I do not Li san ! "  
  
" have you dated before ? "  
  
" yeah ,"  
  
" with who ? "  
  
" must I specify a name ? "  
  
" yes ,"  
  
" Kaho Mizuki ,"  
  
" how do you date ? "  
  
" what ? "  
  
" what do you do when you date ? "  
  
" We eat and drink ."  
  
" forget it . yours is fairly predictable,"  
  
" what's that suppose to mean ? "  
  
" your dating skills.."  
  
" yes ? "  
  
" it sucks ,"  
  
" what ? "  
  
" ok fine ! Tomoyo is different from other girls ,"  
  
" why are you telling me this ? "  
  
" nothing. I thought it might interest you ,"  
  
" has Tomoyo dated before ? "  
  
" nope ,"  
  
" you're kidding ,"  
  
" nope ,"  
  
" b..buutt ..she is so nice, pretty, beautiful and talented and maybe other stuff I don't know about her ! "  
  
Syaoran raised his eye brows and grinned at his comment. Eriol blushed  
  
" treat her nice or I'll kill you ,"  
  
" you are a nice friend ,"  
  
they shook hands.  
  
The end  
  
This chappy is kinda boring isn't it ? I'm out of idea. * sweatdrop * ! pls review ...thanks.  
  
Plum blossom angel 


	5. The job

I DO NOT AND I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN CCS. WAH :((  
  
Thanks for the reviews....you made me so happy.  
  
White roses  
  
Chapter 5 : The job  
  
" so where are you working at ? "  
  
" somewhere. Not sure yet ,"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were discussing about their jobs at the dining table. It was raining and thundering. It seems as if mother nature is not happy or something. So it was an evening of indoors.  
  
" what should we do today ? "  
  
" I don't know ,"  
  
" well, we can.."  
  
Both of them thought deeply but couldn't find what they should do. After a while, they got bored thinking they went and took a nap.  
  
Eriol's room.....  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
Woah.nothing to do is kinda boring isn't it ? I think I will lay on my bed and think about what I should do to get money. Waitaminit ! my dad used to own a company here that is really good. Well, that's what they say though. What's the name of the company again ??? umm.ermm...Hi..umm.come on Eriol.think think ! umm..Hi..i..ra...d..a..i.aha ! I got it !!! it's Hiradai Company. Good I finally remembered ! I should give the company a call. Wouldn't it sound crazy ? hi..I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and I am Ohgami Hiragizawa's son ! yeah sure.talk about being crazy.  
  
He sighed heavily and went on muttering to himself. After that, dreamland approached.  
  
Next morning,....  
  
" are going anywhere today Eriol ? "  
  
" yes I think I am ,"  
  
" well, ok I won't be home either because ...."  
  
A glint of redness appeared on Syaoran's cheeks.  
  
" ahhh..this has something to do with Sakura san ,"  
  
" yeah ...she asked me if I would like to have lunch with her ,"  
  
" only you ? "  
  
" yes because Tomoyo said she was kinda busy with something if I'm not mistaken ,"  
  
" I see. I wish you good luck then ,"  
  
" thanks..so, where are you going ? "  
  
" umm..to get a job or else I won't be able to pay the rent and you will come after me ,"  
  
" good luck then ,"  
  
" umm...do you know where Hiradai Company is ??? "  
  
" Hiradai ???? you mean the big, rich company near the Naza building ? "  
  
" you mean it exists then ? "  
  
" duh ! everyone would like to work there but fat chance ,"  
  
" o.k..,"  
  
" why do you ask ? "  
  
" umm..I thought I wanted to go see it. my friends think it is a very good company ,"  
  
" ok . I will write down the directions for you ,"  
  
" thanks buddy ,"  
  
" welcome ,"  
  
Syaoran handed the directions and a map in case Eriol loses his way. Eriol walked out and took a cab to the Hiradai Company. He paid the money and got out.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
woah..this building is humongous !!!!!! should I actually enter ? I think I should.  
  
He entered the company. Eyes were on his back. He didn't bother though so he went straight to the receptionist.  
  
" may I help you ? "  
  
" umm..I'm here to see Mr. Ohgami Hiragizawa ,"  
  
" huh ? Hiragizawa san des ka ? "  
  
" hai ,"  
  
" I'm sorry . He died a few months ago ,"  
  
" wh..a.t..? "  
  
" oh I see ,"  
  
Suddenly,......  
  
" OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Eriol turned and saw an old lady rushing towards him.  
  
" are you alright ? " he asked politely.  
  
" aren't you..Hiragizawa's son ? "  
  
" huh ? "  
  
" you are Eriol Hiragizawa am I right ? "  
  
" I.umm..I am who you've just named but .."  
  
The receptionist shrieked loudly.  
  
" what ? "  
  
" your mother told us that someday you will come back to look for a job or something ,"  
  
" my mom ? "  
  
" yes my dear son ,"  
  
" your parents died because of a certain sickness ,"  
  
" do you have their picture ? "  
  
" yes . in the office . Come ..I'll show you the way ,"  
  
Eriol followed her silently. The lady kept looking at him. Everytime she looked at him, there will be a tear dripping somewhere. This is what he didn't like. People staring at him as if he is some long lost little puppy left by his parents or something.  
  
" you are Eriol Hiragizawa ? " a man said from behind  
  
" yes ,"  
  
" take over the company I beg you ,"  
  
" beg ? I thought this was a rich company. You are all doing fine ,"  
  
" that's what people think but without Hiragizawa, we are doomed ,"  
  
" I don't think I can ,"  
  
" don't think ! be confident like your father ,"  
  
The next thing Eriol had agreed to take over the company but he was confuse all the same. How could these people trust him so much ? he voiced out the question. The lady smiled and laughed but said..  
  
" I used to be your nanny. You must have forgotten I guess . I know all your features better than your parents do ,"  
  
" no wonder ,"  
  
" do you think we would hand over the company to strangers ? "  
  
Eriol shook his head. He saw a large picture of his mom and dad. His dad looked exactly like him and his mom was so beautiful.  
  
" can you start work by next week ? "  
  
" sure ," Eriol replied slowly  
  
" it's nice to see you again boy ," his nanny said hugging him  
  
Eriol left the company.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
I found a job but my parents are dead. The only thing I found out was I have a nanny. I have to look for people who knew my parents. My new target. My be achieve....why am I acting like that ? so..what shall I do now ?  
  
Eriol took a stroll around town. He bought a can of soft drink. Then, he walked and walked and he was back where he started...HOME !  
  
Some place elsewhere....  
  
Syaoran looked nervous. He was waiting for Sakura at a shop called ' Minna no udon '. He was 15 minutes earlier.  
  
" would you like to order anything sir ? "  
  
" I am waiting for someone ,"  
  
" a lady I suppose ," the waiter commented smirking.  
  
" w.what ? "  
  
" just joking ,"  
  
Sakura came right on time. ( something that she has never done before ) she was dressed in a light pink sundress. Syaoran blushed when he saw her. Even his ears went all pinky.  
  
" Syaoran kun ! you are here already ? "  
  
" yeah. What do you want to have ? "  
  
" umm.not sure ,"  
  
" do you want the menu ? "  
  
" yes ,"  
  
He called the waiter and asked for two menus. The waiter came smirking as his prediction was right. They both ordered two of the most famous udon and two glasses of plum tea.  
  
" that was delicious wasn't it ? "  
  
" yes it was ," Syaoran replied softly at Sakura's question  
  
Syaoran brought Sakura to his house as there will be a gathering which consist of him, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol .  
  
" why are we gathering here ? " Eriol asked when he saw Syaoran and Sakura entered the house.  
  
" I don't know. Tomoyo said we should. Sounds important I guess ," Syaoran replied  
  
" nice to see you Sakura san ,"  
  
" same here ,"  
  
they waited for Tomoyo patiently. At last, she arrived looking tired and shocked.  
  
" are you alright Tomoyo san ? " Eriol asked looking at her  
  
" not really ,"  
  
" what happened ? " Sakura asked worriedly  
  
" you won't believe it ,"  
  
" WHAT IS IT ? " Syaoran said looking impatient  
  
" my mom...sh..she..is going to match make me , "  
  
" come again ? " Eriol said looking confuse  
  
Tomoyo began to tell him all the stories about her mom's match making . Eriol laughed. He couldn't help it. Tomoyo glared at him as this is to her a very serious matter. He stopped laughing and asked....  
  
" and what do you planned to do ? "  
  
the end.  
  
Pls review...pweettttty pleaseeee....thanks for the reviews people.  
  
Plum blossom angel 


	6. The big, big plan

Twilight-angel-of-destiny- thanks for the review  
  
Angel Starcalistas-thanks 2 u 2  
  
anime-lover39-don't act innocent ! I noe who you are ! and you also noe who's lynnie don't you ???? *wink**wink*  
  
peach-thanks for the review  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone...you don't know how happy I was !  
  
White roses  
  
Chapter 6 : The big , big plan  
  
Last chappy...  
  
" my mom...sh..she..is going to match make me , "  
  
" come again ? " Eriol said looking confuse  
  
Tomoyo began to tell him all the stories about her mom's match making . Eriol laughed. He couldn't help it. Tomoyo glared at him as this is to her a very serious matter. He stopped laughing and asked....  
  
" and what do you plan to do ? "  
  
" and what do you plan to do ? "  
  
" my mom said if I do not have a boyfriend, I must marry this guy she likes, "  
  
" that serious huh ? " Eriol asked raising an eye brow  
  
" he must be some rich guy of some rich company..."  
  
" relax,..we will find a way ," Sakura said soothingly  
  
" of course we will ," Syaoran agreed  
  
Eriol nodded all the same. They sat and thought hard of a plan and finally Sakura came out with a brilliant idea  
  
" I got an idea ! "  
  
" really ? " Tomoyo asked  
  
" asked one of our friends to pretend as your boyfriend ,"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol squirt out water from their mouth. Tomoyo and Sakura looked disgusted. They apologized  
  
" soorrryyyyy....,"  
  
" that was disgusting ! and what's wrong with the idea ? "  
  
" n..nothing ,"  
  
" but who will help me ? " Tomoyo asked  
  
" Eriol of course ," Sakura replied calmly  
  
now, it was Eriol again squirting water out of his mouth. He apologized  
  
" why me ? " he asked  
  
" because Syaoran and Yamazaki already know my mom ,"  
  
" yes that's true ,"  
  
" please Eriol kun pleaseeee....." Tomoyo whined and gave him a pair of innocent puppy eyes which Eriol just couldn't resist. It made his heart beat a little faster.  
  
" oh alright ," he said rolling his eyes. ( Eriol : I am such a sucker for pretty girls ! )  
  
" YAY ! " Sakura and Tomoyo cheered happily.  
  
" so what should I do ? " Eriol asked aloud  
  
" ..well,..I am not sure..," Tomoyo answered  
  
" look, you can just follow Tomoyo's act or something ," Sakura said  
  
" yeah ! just be spontaneous ," Syaoran nodded agreeably  
  
Eriol nodded. Tomoyo whooped and cheered. Eriol laughed as she gave him friendly hugs.  
  
" wow.if this is the kind of thanks I get, I am not regretting I offered to help you ," Eriol said laughing. In return of the comment, he got a punch from Tomoyo.  
  
" oh Tomoyo darling..why won't you date that boy I introduced to you ???? " Sonomi asked her pretty daughter who was apparently ignoring the question.  
  
" just tell me Tomoyo...," she said again.  
  
" I just don't like him mom ," Tomoyo answered firmly  
  
" but..you don't even know him honey ..." Sonomi protested  
  
" give him a chance will you ? " she asked her daughter.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head violently.  
  
" is there someone else that you like ? " she asked suspiciously  
  
Tomoyo looked up. This is an opportunity ! , she thought . She looked at her mom with sorrowful eyes. Sonomi looked surprised.  
  
" you mean there is ?? "  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head hesitantly.  
  
" he likes you ?? "  
  
" a..aa.actually w..we..a.are.g..going out ,"  
  
" I must meet this young man ," Sonomi decided determinedly .  
  
" invite him to one of my parties someday. If I do not like him , you'll have to date that boy I introduced you to ,"  
  
" but..but..,"  
  
" no buts dear and good night ,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded slowly. She then called Eriol to tell him about the news. Eriol agreed to show up at the party.  
  
" you going to one of Mrs. Daidouji's coming parties ? " Syaoran asked taking his eyes off the book he was reading.  
  
" yes ," Eriol replied  
  
" ahhh...Eriol Hiragizawa is going to be in action am I right ? " Syaoran grinned widely.  
  
Eriol made a face and went to take a bath. Syaoran smiled to himself. He was picking Sakura up tomorrow . it is going to be a fun , he thought.  
  
The end.  
  
How was it ???? I know most of it was fluff ! please review ok ? that lil' button down there ..way down there ..thanks for reviewing people !  
  
Plum blossom angel. 


	7. Dreams

White roses  
  
Chapter 7 : Dreams  
  
Kringgg /////////////////  
  
Eriol's eyes open widely and he quickly bolted up from his bed. He took a glanced outside through his side window. The weather was rather cloudy but he didn't care . It seems like a nice day. The clock on his side table showed 7.30 am. He looked rather disappointed because time ran very fast. ( Eriol : I wanna sleep some more ! ) He heard some sizzling noise outside. Syaoran must be cooking breakfast, he thought. He admired Syaoran for some reason just like Syaoran admired him. They took an instant liking on each other. ( Syaoran : don't get the wrong idea ! I am not gay ! hey wait a minute ! is Eriol gay ??? Eriol : absolutely not ! ) He took a bath for about 10 minutes and got dressed. He wore a dark blue shirt ( tug out of course ! ) and a pair of white khakis. Then, he stepped outside and headed for the dining room. There was a heavenly smell. A figure of Syaoran was able to be seen.  
  
" morning chef ," Eriol commented as he took a sit.  
  
" good morning wise guy ," Syaoran replied trying his best to fry the dumplings.  
  
" you know what ? " Eriol asked suddenly  
  
" no, what ? "  
  
" when I get married, will you still be there to cook for me ? " Eriol asked jokingly.  
  
Syaoran glared at him. " why don't you just marry me ? " Syaoran asked battering his eye lashes .  
  
Eriol cocked his eyebrow . " sure honey. But let's make it an unofficial wedding ! "  
  
Syaoran laughed. Eriol joined in. They were laughing so loudly.  
  
" if you had neighbours Syaoran, they would think we are lunatics ! "  
  
" I do have neighbours ," Syaoran replied  
  
" oh ,"  
  
" what's the plan for today ? " Eriol asked  
  
Before Syaoran could answer, the phone rang . Eriol got up and volunteered to get it since Syaoran was cooking.  
  
" hello, Li and Hiragizawa's residence ,"  
  
" Eriol honey ," a familiar voice said  
  
Eriol jumped a little. " who are you ? "  
  
" don't you remember ? "  
  
" If it's you Tomoyo, I don't find it funny ! imitating someone else's voice , "  
  
" Tomoyo ? who's she ? "  
  
oh shit ! it's not Tomoyo ! he thought. that means it's..it's....  
  
" it's me Kaho honey ,"  
  
oh damn it !  
  
" hi long time no see . Where did you get this number ? " Eriol said slowly  
  
" oh don't get so worried..I am still in England ,"  
  
" broke up with Kenji haven't you now ? "  
  
Kaho hung up the phone immediately. Eriol smiled in satisfaction. He went back to the dining room.  
  
" who was that ? " Syaoran asked  
  
" no one important ," he replied  
  
Syaoran nodded understandingly.  
  
" anyway, the plan for today is to go watch someone ," Syaoran said his eyes glinting.  
  
" who ? " Eriol asked curiously  
  
" you'll see ," Syaoran replied looking mysterious  
  
Eriol shook his head. Syaoran was a weird guy , he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A big crowd was gathered in front the ' Tomoeda Auditorium '. Tickets and food in their hands. Ecstatic children can be seen running around with their parents chasing wildly after them. Eriol raised his eyebrows looking at Syaoran questioningly but Syaoran did not reply. Eriol caught a sight of a group of familiar people which turn out to be Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki. He and Syaoran rushed up to them. Yamazaki smirked evilly when Eriol asked what was the event. None of them would tell leaving Eriol confused. They dragged him in the auditorium. He scowled. They took a really nice place to sit. Later, Sakura came to sit with them. Eriol looked at the gang in confusion.  
  
" Welcome and thank you for coming to ' Music no concerto '! " the host said suddenly. Eriol fell silent.  
  
" today , we'll have lots of performances by young musicians so we hope you'll enjoy yourself. Thank you ," she continued  
  
A few performances came and went. Until finally,....  
  
" now, we have a beautiful young woman who will present us Canon in D major, a piano piece and No More Words ,"  
  
there was a big applause and to Eriol's surprise , the young woman who stepped out looked like Tomoyo !  
  
" hey, she looks like Tomoyo ," he commented aloud  
  
dush/////  
  
" it is Tomoyo idiot ! " Yamazaki said slapping his forehead violently  
  
Eriol's eyes widen as Tomoyo gave a small bow. He totally gawked at her sight as she was wearing a beautiful white short dress with matching heals. She looks stunning, Eriol thought. His heart gave a little loop while his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. What is this feeling, he asked himself. Tomoyo took a seat at the grand piano. The song ' Canon in D Major ' played softly. It got a little louder later. The music played was filled around. Tomoyo's sensitive fingers ran up and down the piano smoothly. The tune played made people feel happy even the sad ones. It was truly an amazing song. Eriol kept his eyes half close, appreciating every note that was being played .It finally ended. She got up and faced the audience. There was a loud applause. She bowed again.  
  
" now, I shall sing a song called ' No More Words '. I hope you'll enjoy it ," Tomoyo said smiling softly. Another applause was heard.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku soshite soshite bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto Iki toshi ikeru mono nara Sono subete ni  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara Aa boku wa haisha de ii Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
Eriol stared at Tomoyo blankly. He could not believe she had such a beautiful voice which was so mesmerizing. Syaoran saw the stare. He grinned to himself. He nudged the others.  
  
ERIOL'S POV  
  
I can't believe this ! I've been talking to her and I never realize she had such a beautiful voice. I am one stupid fool.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi Sono subete ga  
  
This feeling..I don't know how to describe it, he thought.  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara Aa boku wa haisha de ii Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo Toki ni muryoku dakara  
  
Tomoyo stopped singing. " I would like to dedicate that song to my beloved friends out there. Thank you ," There was a thunderous applause and screams ( woohoo ! ) Whistling and people shouting can be heard. She gave another bow. There were a few more performances later. Then, the concert ended with a party which our CCS gang did not join. They wanted to celebrate with Tomoyo.  
  
" you were wonderful Tomoyo chan ! " Rika commented as she saw Tomoyo walked out to meet them.  
  
" I was just lucky ," she replied lamely  
  
" you were very good Tomoyo ," Eriol said smiling softly at her.  
  
" yeah ! look what you done to him Tomoyo ! he's gone all soft after your songs ," Yamazaki laughed. Tomoyo giggled while Eriol blushed slightly.  
  
" what should we do now ? " Naoko asked because they were blocking the entrance. She shifted uncomfortably as a young man rushed passed her.  
  
" let's go somewhere ," Chiharu said  
  
" where ? " Syaoran asked frowning deeply  
  
" how about the park ?? " Sakura suggested suddenly.  
  
" good idea ! we can buy the food and picnic at the park ," Tomoyo agreed , nodding her head . Eriol took a small glanced at her and smiled blissfully.  
  
They bought some food on the way such as assorted sushi , Chinese dishes and two bottles of cold refreshing green tea. They picnicked under a big cherry blossom tree. It's pale pink petals fall from the tree landing softly on the ground. It was such a beautiful sight that words could not be described. There were colourful lights surrounding the park. Eriol sat on a bench looking or more like admiring the view after he ate.  
  
" beautiful isn't it ??? " Eriol muttered to himself  
  
Tomoyo, who apparently heard the muttering said " yes it is ,"  
  
Eriol looked at her slightly surprised. She gave him a sweet smile. His heart gave another loop.  
  
" want to go for a walk ?? " Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
" ..umm..ok..," Eriol stammered  
  
They got up and walked off slowly. Syaoran stared after them .He smiled secretively. Sakura saw it.  
  
" why are you smiling ? " she asked  
  
Syaoran looked taken aback but replied " because I feel like it ,"  
  
Sakura took the explanation without any questions.  
  
The other side,...  
  
Eriol accompanied Tomoyo, walking silently along the bridge. Tomoyo stopped and looked down at the river. Eriol followed her eyes.  
  
" you love Mother Nature I assume ? " he asked looking right into her eyes.  
  
" yes ! she's wonderful ," Tomoyo replied lightly sounding cheerful.  
  
Eriol laughed at her childishness. Tomoyo turned to look at him.  
  
" do you have dreams Eriol ? " she asked suddenly  
  
Eriol stared at her for a while and answered " yes , why ? "  
  
" just asking. My dream is to be a famous pianist ," she said cheerfully  
  
" you will ," Eriol smiled warmly.  
  
" What's your dream anyway ? " she asked taking a glance at the moon which shined brightly. It's reflections was on the water.  
  
" well, ....how should I start this...ok right...actually, I have a house here in Tomoeda ..." he said slowly putting his words right.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him surprised. " but why did you stay with Syaoran then ??? "  
  
" I haven't finished..," he said scoldingly  
  
Tomoyo fell silent and listened attentively.  
  
" I will only stay in that house when I've found someone I loved and ask for her hand in marriage. Then, we will leave there together ," he said softly, his eyes looking solemn.  
  
" ..wow....I never knew you were such a softy Eriol kun ! " Tomoyo joked.  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
" so have you found anyone yet ? " she asked  
  
" I used to be with this woman called Kaho. I thought she was the one but I was wrong , she was interested in me because of my money ," he said bitterly  
  
Tomoyo gaped and looked sympathetic. " I am sure you will find someone suitable for you Eriol kun ," she said comfortingly.  
  
I have already found someone, he thought to himself.  
  
The end  
  
What do you think ??? ok fine ! I am a person who believe in love at first sight ! Eriol is so cute don't you think ??? let's not forget Syaoran !!!! please review...bows and leaves Fanfiction.net ! thanks  
  
Plum blossom angel. 


	8. Stuck

White roses  
  
Chapter 8 : Stuck  
  
" Tomoyo, I have a surprise for you ," Sonomi said looking cheery .  
  
Her daughter who was practicing the violin , stopped and looked at her .  
  
" what is it ??? " she asked curiously  
  
" Azaki has asked you out for a date ,"  
  
Tomoyo dropped her music notes , looking horrified. " WHAT ????? "  
  
" yes I know how you feel ," Sonomi said nodding her head understandingly  
  
" you do ??? "  
  
" yes, you feel just as happy ," Sonomi said happily  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. She shook her head violently.  
  
" I know you like somebody else honey, but he had asked so nicely ," Sonomi said pleadingly  
  
" but.but...mom.I...,"  
  
" no buts ! give him a chance and you are going out with him ," Sonomi said sternly.  
  
Tomoyo gave in and nodded, looking bitter.  
  
" it's this evening honey ! get ready by 7 pm ," Sonomi added  
  
Tomoyo looked disgusted. She stormed up to her room. She dressed up. She did not bother to even consider if she looked nice or not. But she did actually. Her soft purple satin dress was stunning. She left her hair down . Just when she wanted to get a handbag , the phone rang.  
  
" hello ? " A familiar voice said  
  
" Eriol kun ??? " Tomoyo asked surprised  
  
" ..umm.yes ,"  
  
" what is it ??? "  
  
" I thought we can..umm.get together this evening ," he said stammering.  
  
Tomoyo giggled a little. Eriol looked angry at himself.  
  
" I would love to but I already have a date ,"  
  
" a date with who ????? "  
  
" Azaki ," she replied bitterly  
  
" you don't like him ? "  
  
" yes but my mom , you know her ,"  
  
" what time ??? "  
  
" 7 pm ,"  
  
" oh ,"  
  
" sorry Eriol kun ,"  
  
" it's okay ! have fun okay ?? "  
  
" yeah sure ,"  
  
" bye ,"  
  
" bye ,"  
  
Eriol hung up the phone looking hot and bothered. Syaoran who was eavesdropping the conversation asked.  
  
" what's wrong ? "  
  
" nothing ," Eriol replied dully  
  
" she turned you down ? "  
  
" you can put it that way if you want ," Eriol said sitting down beside him.  
  
" and if I don't ? "  
  
" she is going out with Azaki ," Eriol said slowly  
  
Syaoran frowned. Eriol cocked an eyebrow  
  
" what's wrong ?? "  
  
" Azaki.it sounds familiar...oh yeah.I remember now..that guy is a pervert ! I seen him before with lots of other girls !! flirting with them now and then ," Syaoran said grimly  
  
Eriol looked so bothered  
  
" what should we do ??? " he asked Syaoran  
  
Syaoran was going to reply when he thought of something. " why are you so bothered ? "  
  
" I ..well,...."  
  
" you like her don't you ? "  
  
" yes , I think I have a crush on her ," Eriol admitted blushing  
  
" I think you should follow them ," Syaoran said evilly  
  
Eriol grinned at the suggestion. " you are a bad influence Li kun,"  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
" are you coming with me ??? " Eriol asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
" don't tell me you can't handle it ??? "  
  
" nevermind !forget I even asked ,"  
  
Eriol looked at the time. It showed 6.30 pm ! he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed towards the Daidouji's residence. He drove Syaoran's motorbike at full speed . ( Lynnie.oo..Eriol kun would look so cool !!!! ) He reached the Daidouji's residence in 10 minutes. He was just in time as he saw Tomoyo step out from her house looking glum. There was a guy waiting for her outside. He looked happy and satisfied at himself. Eriol cracked his knuckles violently. This must be Azaki, he thought hotly.  
  
" good evening Tomoyo. You look great ," he heard Azaki saying to Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo did not reply. He opened the door to his car for her. She went in. The car started to move and Eriol followed behind closely. Tomoyo did not realize it was Syaoran's bike behind as she was looking angry.  
  
" why do you look so unhappy sweetheart ? " Azaki asked  
  
" call me Daidouji san next time ," Tomoyo retorted  
  
Azaki kept quiet at the retort. They went to a quiet restaurant. A waiter attended to them. He seemed to know Azaki. He grinned and gave Azaki a high five  
  
" wow.your lass is so pretty ," he commented  
  
" thanks for the comment but I am not his lass ," Tomoyo said curtly.  
  
That totally shut the friggin waiter up. He took the orders and went away quickly.  
  
" so how have you been ? " Azaki asked flashing a smile  
  
" well ," Tomoyo answered shortly. She took out a small magazine from her bag and read it. Azaki was boiling hot. Eriol who was watching from a far was smiling.  
  
" that's it ! " Azaki shouted as he banged the table angrily.  
  
" that's what ? " Tomoyo asked innocently  
  
" I had had enough of you ! how can you treat me like this ? " he said grabbing her wrist violently. She tried to release her wrist from his grip. It hurt a lot. She failed because he was gripping it so hard. Eriol saw all this. He quickly went in.  
  
" let the lady go ," Eriol said calmly.  
  
Azaki turned and stared at him. Tomoyo looked surprised but happy all the same.  
  
" this is none of your business ," Azaki replied rudely.  
  
Eriol separated their hands. Tomoyo looked at him gratefully.  
  
" is this your idea of a date ? " Eriol asked casually  
  
" Eriol kun , can we go ? " Tomoyo asked. She knew Azaki could get very violent.  
  
" after you my lady ," Eriol grinned impishly  
  
" you are not taking her anywhere ," Azaki said  
  
" I want to follow Eriol ," Tomoyo said slowly  
  
Eriol shrugged and followed Tomoyo out of the restaurant.  
  
" you actually borrowed Syaoran's bike ? " Tomoyo asked as she saw a familiar bike parked outside. Eriol nodded. She hugged Eriol.  
  
" thanks Eriol kun for today ,"  
  
" it..iitt.it's fine, " Eriol said blushing heavily. His heart gave a little loop.  
  
" can you ride bikes ? " Eriol asked her. Tomoyo nodded. She got up the bike after him. She felt a little awkward putting her hands around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to her sensually.  
  
" feel awkward ??? it's okay I mean you don't have to put your hands around me but I'm not responsible for your death ! " he said teasingly. She hit him slightly. He laughed.  
  
He drove steadily but Tomoyo felt a little scared so she tightened her hold on him. Eriol who was suppose to be watching for the road smiled a little. They reached the Daidouji residence in 15 minutes. Tomoyo got off the bike. Eriol helped her take off the helmet. She thanked him. He shook his head lightly.  
  
" we're friends Tomoyo san ,"  
  
" thank you anyway ,"  
  
" are you sure your mom won't kill you since you came home so early ? "  
  
" I'm sure . Bye ," Tomoyo said giving a small bow. She turned to walk away.  
  
" good bye ," Eriol said softly but Tomoyo heard it clearly. She turned around to look at him. She walked closer to him. Eriol looked at her slightly surprised at her actions. She lift her head a little and kissed him on the cheek. Eriol looked embarrassed. ( Lynnie : oh my god !!!!!!!!! )  
  
" thank you Eriol and I'm sorry I made you worried ,"  
  
" it's okay ," Eriol smiled awkwardly.  
  
She turned and went in her house. He touched his spot she kissed him and smiled blissfully. He turned and rode home. Syaoran heard a screechy sound outside. He smirked.  
  
" Eriol's back ," he said to himself  
  
Eriol opened the door and walked in casually. He saw Syaoran who was leaning against the wall.  
  
" were you in time to save her ? " " yeah ,"  
  
" how was it ? "  
  
" it's bliss ," Eriol replied dreamily.  
  
The end  
  
Aha ! this chappy is really fluffy isn't it ????? but it's just a cheek kiss though. Don't you think Eriol is such a gentleman ????? please review ! thanks ..  
  
Plum blossom angel 


End file.
